Episode 5078 (8th January 2019)
Synopsis At Buster's trial, Ollie gives evidence first, before telling Brooke that they still have a chance at getting Buster sent down without her evidence. Luke loses his temper at the stand and is removed from court. Brody prepares to take the stand, but ends up rushing out to be sick. Meanwhile, Sienna comforts Imran and is blackmailed by Juliet over giving Imran extra time on his examination paper. Plot Mrs Maloney is informed that Ollie has arrived at court and is ready to be cross-examined. The court are shown a pre-recorded testimony from Ollie, where Ollie admits to only going to the police for Brody. He recalls what Buster did to him. Ollie paces in the waiting room of the courthouse and is guided to the courtroom. Brody dresses for court and hides his bruised knuckles from Scott but Scott finds them anyway. Laurie asks Sienna to take over as the mock exam invigilator after the original exam invigilator calls in sick. Ollie tells the court how Buster put his hand on his leg and made him feel uncomfortable, but Buster also made him feel like he needed him. Ollie tells the court that Buster gave him "sports massages" that were sexual. Brody tells Damon and Scott that he punched the wall. Ollie tells the court that Luke found the photos that Buster took and assumed it was Scott. Miss Harrington brings up that Ollie let Luke believe it was Scott and tries to make him out as an unreliable witness. Ollie angrily tries to assure the court that he is telling the truth, and the judge checks if he is alright to continue. Miss Harrington brings up when Luke was raped in 2000 and suggests that Ollie constructed a story based on what happened to Luke. Ollie tells the court that he refuses to let what Buster did destroy his life like how Mark destroyed Luke's. Darren worries about how Brooke may cope on the stand. Mandy bursts into tears and Darren comforts her. They tell Ollie that it may be too much for Brooke and Ollie tells them to let Brooke know that she doesn't have to give evidence if it will freak her out, as he believes that everyone else's evidence will be just as useful. Sienna misses a call from Brody. Juliet continues to make comments about Imran so Sienna warns her that if she makes another comment, she will fail Juliet and send her to Sally's office. Laurie enters and warns the rest of the students too. Luke arrives at court, escorted by police officers. Mandy worries about him standing up in court. Brody stresses over Brooke not giving evidence and Damon reminds him that he will continue to give evidence. Brody receives a phone call, informing him to go to court and testify. Sienna is concerned over Imran when he writes nothing in the exam and apologises. Sienna tells him that his friends and family have forgiven him so he should forgive himself. She also allows him to have longer on the exam and tells Imran to keep it secret as she will get in serious trouble otherwise. They are unaware that Juliet has been watching. Ollie tells Brooke that she doesn't need to give evidence, and tells her that they can still put Buster away. Luke tells the court that there were signs, but Luke was too drunk to see it. He fails to remember most of Ollie's conversation where he told him about what Buster did, but told him again about what Ollie said when he was sober. He gets upset, saying that he has been an awful father, and becomes furious. Laurie congratulates Sienna on being able to make Imran smile, and says that it's easier when she "looks like she does". Juliet confronts Sienna and she tries to blackmail Sienna into giving her an "A" on the exam. Miss Harrington suggests to Luke that Ollie made up the whole thing to get closer to Luke. Luke snaps, and the judge warns him to calm down. Luke loses his temper again and is removed from court after Luke threatens to kill Buster. Brody is called into court and Damon promises to wait for him. Brody walks into the courtroom. Brody enters the courtroom, walking past the gallery and Buster. He approaches the stand but races out and is sick in the garden. Damon comforts him. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Buster Smith - Nathan Sussex Guest cast *Miss Harrington - Hermione Gulliford *Mrs Maloney - Judy Flynn *Judge - Michael Smith Stewart *Reuben - Alex Townson Music Notes *The court clerk who guides Ollie to the courtroom is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Reuben, played by Alex Townson, is incorrectly credited as "Rueben". Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019